Dragon Clan
by Innocent Vash
Summary: I suck at Summaries, but Dragons Whoo!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or its characters. **

**This is a Seto x Joey (Jou) fanfict. **

**Yes, It is Yaoi. Yes, there may be sex scenes (Hence the "M" rating)**

**I might even possibly turn it into a M-Preg, not sure yet, but the warning is here just in case.**

**Uhm, This might be titled like something out there, I wasn't to 'original' on the title**

**If this sounds like a story out there, It wasn't intentional, I read a LOT of other ficts on here from the many many many MANY wonderful writers, and there is a chance I had read something and unintentially used a similar scenario.**

**If I do, and you notice, I am sorry, I didn't mean to do as such.**

**Shall we go now, yes?**

**(Sorry if the description was lame I'm all:**

**Me: Hellow Brain!**

**Brain: -fzzt-**

**Me: Oh No! Brain! Speak to meeeeee!**

**Brain: -bursts into flame-**

**Me: -running around shrieking for a bucket of water-)**

**Yes ... So you know**

**No spiffy Chapter titles here because I suck**

**Chapter One:**

The large white dragon, slowly stretched its body out a roar of a yawn escaping as it rose from its nest. Moving to the entry of its den, the blue eyed beast spread its wings and stretched them out before with a powerful flap leap from the entry of its den and soon swooped down towards the trees, letting gravity help with speed before arching up and gliding over the tree tops.

Once at a clearing the magnificent creature landed gently on the ground and walked into the lake. Once its morning bath was complete, the dragon stretched and left the lake, shaking off before its entire body glowed a brilliant white.

When the light of the glow faded a man stood in the dragons place, hands easily fixing the brown hair so it laid properly, and then a hand dusted off the sleeve to his top.

Turning on his heal to walk along the lakes edge, Seto was soon over the hill side, and looking at the town below. Now to have some fun!

Walking into the town, the dragon was mostly looking for anything that caught his eye in the market. But stopping in his tracks his nose practically twitched at a scent. Wait. What?

A faint growl escaped him as he looked around. He smelled another dragon. This town was in _his_ territory, no other dragons should _be_ here! With a frustrated growl he turned on his heel and started following the scent.

When it led him to the shadier side of the town he frowned, not sure how much he wanted to wander in here. But no, another dragon was hiding out in his turf. He would _not_ allow it!

The dragon moved forward, watching his nose, blue eyes continuously scanning the area for any signs of anyone that wasn't so obviously human.

When he found where the scent was strongest, the dragon didn't hesitate to kick the door open. There was a soft gasp, and a clambering from someone... So small.

Seto lost his anger seeing the honey-brown eyes staring back at him, wide and afraid. It was just a child. A child dragon. He frowned, and asked simply, "Where is your Hen?"

The boy looked at him with such confusion that Seto frowned. "Er, your Mother?" he tried instead.

"she's dead." was the soft reply.

Seto stood still watching the young boy, still pressing his back against the far wall as he pressed back against it. "So, who is here with you?" he asked simply instead.

"no one." was another soft reply.

Seto huffed, surely _someone_ was taking care of the boy? Blue eyes scanned over the thin body, and he frowned. No. No one was taking care of the boy. He wasn't fed properly for one thing, and what he was wearing?

The dragon growled, half of him wanted to chase the other dragon off his land, the other half wanted to take care of the chick. He wondered if the boy even knew he was a dragon. Dragons didn't take to their dragon form until their eighth summer.

Blue eyes watched the trembling child. "Do you know what you are?"

The honey-brown eyes filled with confusion. "I'm a boy?" he asked frowning a bit.

Seto just sighed, figures. His Hen must of died long before she even told the boy he wasn't a human. It would be easy to just get rid of him, but... "What is your name?"

The boy trembled, but swallowing hard, he answered softly, "Momma...use to call me Jou."

Seto gave a faint nod, "Well Jou, I am Seto... I will take care of you, now come." He motioned an arm for him to follow before he started to turn.

Jou frowned, not sure if he was to confident with this other suddenly showing up like this. He wanted to take care of him? Why would he want to do that? He was doing okay on his own... But the commanding tone in the voice had him think twice for some reason. It was a voice he felt he should-and could listen to.

Without realizing his feet didn't wait for his brains okay, Jou found himself following after the taller man. Not sure where they were headed, but he quietly followed him... He looked up at the taller man, but looked forward and didn't say anything else...

"How old are you?" Jou almost missed the question and blinked looking up at him...

"I'm.. uhm.." his face scrunched a bit as he tried to remember. "I think seven maybe eight?" he offered. But sighed, "I really don't remember." The last 'birthday' he remember celebrating with his mom was his fourth. He couldn't remember if it's been three of four years since then. Heck, has it been five?

Seto looked down at the chick a bit surprised. Well, Either in a few days he would have his first change, or it'd be about a year from now.

Seto just looked forward once more, silently walking, listening to the steps beside and slightly behind as he led the way out of the town, back over that hill towards the lake. He figured getting the chick cleaned up was a must.

Looking down at the mop of hair on the boy, he could tell there was dirt and mud practically caked into it. He wondered if the hair was really brown or not with how dirty it was.

"Clean up" he stated softly, watching the kid look up at him, shrug, then he practically ran into the water.

Seto left him be as he went to a supply hole he had near the lake, for if he ever needed to change clothes for whatever reason after being at the town. And searched through it for awhile, looking for some of his older stuff. Getting a simple shirt, and the smallest pair of shorts he had with a draw string, he turned to find a blond kid grinning up at him.

Seto couldn't saw he was displeased at the sight before him. But he couldn't say he was really pleased with it either.

Now that all the dirt and grime had been washed off, he could see bruises on the kid. That was the displeasing part.

The pleasing part, was he was an attractive chick. He vaguely realized he was glad he hadn't just killed the thing. Perhaps he could raise him to be his ma... Why was he thinking this chick would make a good future mate? He was a white dragon. Just because the boy had a pretty face didn't mean he could mate with him in the future. He had a reputation to uphold. He couldn't mate with just _any_ dragon. He had to uphold the reputation of the white dragons.

Unlike stupid Atem. He growled a bit to himself as he handed the boy the clothes and gave a soft "get dressed" was given to the boy.

Atem was another white dragon. The violet eyed bastard mated to a smaller blue dragon called Yugi. White dragons should not mate with the lower class dragons!

Pushing his thoughts aside he noticed the boy was in the clean clothes and looking up at him expectantly. He gave a faint huff watching the small chick. "First off, You need to know now. I am a dragon. And so are you." he dead panned.

The blond didn't see to understand and his confusion was showing on his face. A dragon? How could that even be possible? He was a boy, like all the other kids in town... Right?

Seto sighed, and stepped back, in a flash of light he was once again in his dragon form lowering his head down to the boy. "Believe me now?"

Jou could only stare at the beast. His brain told him he should be scared and to run, but his body stayed rooted. As if he had somehow expected this to happen. "I uh, guess." was the soft reply.

Seto was not sure if he should be happy the kid didn't freak, or somehow worried. He decided to not worry about it, as most dragons didn't freak when around other dragons.

Seto slowly stretched before laying down, still in his dragon form, "IF you are seven, you have another year before you do your first shift." he stated softly, before adding gently, "If you are eight, it will be any day now." he stated gently. "The shift will happen on its own, so don't start trying to force it. After your first change you'll be able to switch back and forth." The white blue eyed dragon explained.

The blond only mutely nodded. Well that made sense. He didn't know why it made sense. But the blond wasn't willing to try to figure it out since he knew he would just get a headache from it. "soo... Now what?"

Good question. Seto hadn't really thought about it, turning his head he looked toward the mountain, where his den laid. "Well, I suppose I can fly you up to my den, you'll be safe there." He stated softly, slowly standing. Seeing the faint nod, Seto just moved, gently taking the chick into his front paws/claws and took to the air. Slowly climbing in height and soon gliding across the land.

Seto couldn't say he wasn't surprised when he just saw the kid smile. Perfectly fine with flying. He was glad though, made his life easier.

Once at the den entrance he landed on his back legs and used his wings to keep him up right as he slowly set the chick down. He nodded to him and watched the chick slowly entered the den, as if the young one knew it wasn't really his den.

It was interesting to say the least to the older dragon.

"I will return with food." He announced before he turned once more, "Don't break anything." He stated bluntly before he swooped from the entrance and back over the tree line.

Jou watched the dragon go until he was out of sight, then slowly walked further down the tunnel leading into the 'heart' of the dragons den. He was surprised to find it set up for humans as well. He wondered if the dragon liked being in his human form. The bed though, by its size, obviously showed the dragon slept in the dragon form. He wondered if he would also once he had his. Somehow Jou knew deep down the other wasn't lying to him. He had faint memory of large winged beasts, known as dragons, carrying him when he was a lot younger. But the memories were fuzzy and in very little detail.

With a sigh the tired boy laid down on the very edge of the dragons bed and dozed off. He was tired, he'd been woken from sleeping when Seto had found him.

-small ff-

Seto returned with food wrapped inside a cloth sheet, so he wouldn't drop any of it. As he didn't think the chick would be to willing to eat raw meats yet. So he had gone to the town for the supplies. Landing at his den, he walked in that way, setting the cloth on the table, he turned seeing the boy asleep.

Seto couldn't help the faintest of smiles before he realized and he pushed it off. He took to his human form once more in a flash of light and walked over, gently shaking the chicks shoulder, "Jou" he called softly, seeing those brown eyes open, "I brought food" he stated simply.

Jou had taken a few moments to wake up, but when he did he gave such a warm smile Seto was left puzzled. But he led him to the table, which they both sat at and began to eat.

The meal was in a comfortable silence. When it was over, Seto covered a yawn, and moved without thought, taking his dragon form and once again and slipped into his bed curling up to lay down.

Jou watched him for a moment, before slowly moving over as well and laid on the edge once more to sleep.

Seto opened one eye to look at him and his tail moved, and gently pulled the chick closer to share his body heat with him. Once he was satisfied with Jou gently resting against him he laid his tail lightly over the chick in a protective manner. Once satisfied he let his eyes closed completely once more.

Jou had been surprised to be pulled close, blinking a few times as he looked to the dragons face. He was a bit surprised he so easily accepted him and pulled him closer. He didn't know why or how he knew, but he knew deep down that was a big deal. The boy gave up on thinking and fell asleep as well.

-End Chapter One-

Yay for another lame story! Whoo Dragons! AMIRIGHTORAMIRIGHT!?

Reviews are always adored~


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or its characters. **

**No spiffy Chapter titles because I suck**

**Chapter Two:**

It had been a week now, Seto had started to believe the chick was only seven, but that didn't bother him to much. So imagine his surprise when he heard a surprise yelp and the entire den lit up. He heard a strangled sound of surprise, and the blue eyes quickly went back into his den (for he had been sun bathing at the entrance).

Seeing the small black dragon blinking large red eyes at him, Seto could only freeze in his steps. A Black Dragon!? For REAL!? Seto could only stare as Jou just stared back at him, head tilted in question.

Seto slowly moved forward, a purring growl escaping him as he gave the small dragons head a nuzzle. There was no way he was getting out of being his mate now. Seto wouldn't let him leave-ever!

The white dragon had only _heard_ about the black dragons. They were believed to be all gone. The last... Died about 4 years ago. He watched the small dragon and chuckled as he realized he had wings.

Jou was stretching and flapping them, and then he seemed to grin, "Teach me to fly!" The little dragon demanded with such excitement Seto couldn't help a grumbling chuckle. But he gave a nod and Jou just squeed and rushed for the den entrance.

"Whoa! Wait!" His white tail snagged the squirming little dragon. "You can't just leap off and hope it works out. You need to know the basics first."

Jou groaned pouting as he watched him, "But I wanna do it~~!" He huffed sulking, but Seto slowly set him down.

Then began the many hours (Seto couldn't believe how thick Jou was being over the basics of wing positions!) of explaining (and re explaining) but eventually he took the over excited dragon to the entrance. "You want to ride the wind as often as you can Jou, it'll be less strain on your muscled." Although, Seto didn't think the dragon would have to worry. The little black dragon was the thinnest and sleekest dragon he'd ever laid eyes on. Where as most dragons he knew of were bulky and bigger built. He knew his mate to be would be very fast. He'd have to work hard on the claiming night!

With a grin the black dragon looked at him as he stretched out his wings. "So are you coming?" he asked with a grin before be practically leap off.

Seto could only shake his head and followed after.

Jou took to flying faster than Seto did himself when a chick. Usually on the first drop chicks had to be caught by the parent (or in Setos case just a teacher) so they didn't get hurt. Jou? Jou learned to pull up in the first attempt.

Seto had to admit. He was impressed.

Maybe he wasn't that thick after-... Seto roared with laughter as the small dragon had to dislodge itself from a tree. And only laughed more as the dragon, in anger tackled into the tree and clawed and bit at it... Like it was its fault!

Jou huffed after tearing off quite a bit of the bark and glared up at the dragon laughing at him as he glided on the breeze.

With a grunt and a growl the dragon pushed off the ground, and flapping furiously was soon moving up in the air and tackled into the dragon. Who stopped laughing and snarled batting him away in instinct.

Jou grunted and barely managed to right himself before hitting the ground huffing, "Don't laugh at me Seto! Its my first time!"

Seto was mildly surprised he righted himself. But he only smirked. His mate would be the best flier ever.

"Relax Jou." he chuckled. "I wasn't laughing necessarily at _you_. Just the... situation"

Jou growled, "That is not any better, and you know it!" He huffed, smoke coming from his mouth which made the dragon blink. Wait... "Can I breath fire?"

Seto was a bit surprised, and motioned and moved to a clearing, landing gently, and waited for the smaller black dragon to land beside him.

"It is possible you breath fire, the smoke is a good indication. Dragons have different elements." He stated gently.

Jou tilted his head, "Well, whats yours?" he asked curiously.

"I have what is called White lightning" he stated simply.

Jou grinned, "May I see? Please please please Seto!"

Seto shook his head chuckling, but turned, taking a breath, and soon what could be described as thousands of lightning bolts escaped his maw, and crashed into the trees he aimed at.

When the smoke cleared, all that was left was a crater.

"Coooool!" Jou grinned, the black dragon scampered to his side, and mimicked Setos motions, taking the same kind of breath. But all that escaped him was smoke and he sulked. "So not cool" he huffed.

Seto chuckled, "Most dragons can't use their elements until their tenth summer Jou. The fact you can make smoke all ready is quite impressive."

Jou blinked, but grinned, and preened even though it was his first time in this form. "So now what Seto?" the little dragon asked looking up at him.

Seto watched him and chuckled, "well, either we go back to the den, or we can go hunt."

"Hunt!?" the black dragon asked, a bit excited.

Seto nodded, "Yes, for food. We don't hunt for pleasure. Got it?" He asked a bit sharply.

Jou ducked but nodded, "Got it."

Seto moved turning, "I'll also show you my borders, so you know where not to go beyond. Out of my territory, I can't protect you, understand?"

Jou nodded thinking for a moment... "Why can't you?" he asked curiously.

"It would no longer be my land. I could cross, but then I would be breaking a dragon code. Which would just mean the dragon would take it as I'm trying to take their land, and in return, they will try to take mine."

"Oh" was the soft response. But soon he grinned, "Okay I'll learn the borders, and I'll remember to not go beyond them!"

Seto chuckled, "Good."

-End Chapter Two-

this is probably the lamest-shortest piece of crap I have ever written. But hey, It's only chapter two and I didn't know what else to do with it so bleh.

Next chapter will have an adult Jou, so it'll move on a bit. As I didn't plan on much with the whole Seto raising Jou parts. I suck at them. Nuff' Said.

Reviews are always adored~


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or its characters. **

**No spiffy Chapter titles because I suck**

**Chapter Three:  
-This chapter is lame and not even 500 words... My Brain has exploded-  
**

Years have gone by, Seto was pleased watching the black dragon grow into a fierce and powerful dragon, but still kept slim so he was fast. The white dragon was currently contently thrumming as he watched the black dragon below arranging rocks around-for what reason Seto was not fully sure- but he enjoyed watching the dragons show of strength. He liked watching the black scales shift with the muscles moving under neath.

Seto was quite pleased with his mate to be.

The Black dragon hadn't always been keen on his advances, but eventually the black dragon started to cave to Setos pleasure. So by time the black one was ready for his first flight, Seto would take him, claim him, and makde the dragon his forever.

With a tilt of his head he snarled as a dragon landed beside Jou. Seto started to get up from his perch.

Jou blinked a few times staring at the dragon, boulders currently forgotten as he stared at the albino beast. There was a difference between white and albino-Jou knew that. But he was so surprised to see another dragon he just stared dumbly.

The Albino purred, and moved forward, pinkish-almost see through wings spred out as a growlish purr escaped him. "Well arn't you a cutey, this your territory?"

"No!" Was snapped out as the large white dragon cut him off from the black one, a snarl escaped the white dragon as he landed with a satisfying thud. "Its mine" Seto snarled, a faint hissing sound escaped him as he bared his fangs.

The albino had taken a step back but smirked, "Ah Setooo~" was practically purred out. "Keeping this rare beauty all for yourself I see?"

Seto only scoffed snarling.

Jou was only confused as to what they were going on about. Rare beauty? What the hell? He wasn't a beauty! The dragon snarled, hissing, "I'm not no girl Ya Prick!" Was snapped out with a snarl. Flames licking around his muzzle.

Seto scoffed, "Get off my land Bakura, Isn't your slut Ryuu still trying for your attention?" He snarled.

The Albino, now known as Bakura, Just huffed and released a rumbling laugh, "Unlike the more nobler dragons, I don't have to stick to one ma-" He was cut off with a snarl from the white dragon as he lunged, barely having time to move back from the powerful bite.

Bakura knew better then to stick around, he huffed taking to the air, "Spoil sport" he huffed at Seto before he turned taking off.

Jou growled, huffing then looked to Seto, "What the hell was _that_ all about anyhow?" He demanded, red eyes glaring up at the older dragon.

Seto groaned, great... "Flights start next week." He stated simply, hoping the black dragon would leave it at that.

-End Chapter Three-

Reviews are always adored~


End file.
